


a warm night

by taekwoonspossession



Series: nights of luck [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Then fucking, also sanghyuk grew up big, and taekwoon likes it, established chabin, hakyeon bday boi, have i mentioned luck flirting, luck flirting, luck having sex, rated M for the sex but if you dont want to read that you can skip it, wonshik and jaehwan are also mentioned if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoonspossession/pseuds/taekwoonspossession
Summary: Sanghyuk never would have thought he'd see his lifelong crush at his brother's birthday party, but there he was, looking finer than ever. And maybe, just maybe, he was as interested in Sanghyuk as he was in him.ORthe luck hook-up no one asked me for but i wrote it anyway
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: nights of luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802515
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	a warm night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ^^
> 
> welcome to the continuation of 'a peaceful night'! :3 hope you like it hehe >////<
> 
> the start and finish of the sex scene is marked with this symbol: × × × so if you want to skip it, just copy the symbol and paste it into the search bar after hitting CTRL+F, OR if you're reading from your phone, then just scroll past it! ^^
> 
> without further ado, enjoy! <3

Somehow it was totally like Hakyeon to celebrate the last night of his twenties in a club, dancing his heart out to the heavy rhythm of the music being played. Sanghyuk just watched his brother be in his element in fascination, chuckling how the older put every person dancing on the dancefloor to shame.

"Are you jealous yet?" he teased Hongbin with a smirk who still had fifteen minutes left from his shift behind the counter.

Anyone watching the two friends would have thought the handsome bartender's smile was sweet, flirtatious even, but Sanghyuk knew better. That just made him grin even wider. "You won't be grinning as wide soon," Hongbin threatened in a cheerful tone, just when Hakyeon went back and plopped down beside Sanghyuk once again with a huff.

"He just texted me, he'll be here soon," Hakyeon breathed, taking a big gulp from the drink Hongbin had made for him.

"Right, who are we waiting for anyway?" Sanghyuk asked, attention perked up at the mention of the person who was supposed to join them from the start. Hakyeon never mentioned his name, always referring to him in third person, as if Sanghyuk was to know who he was talking about. It was kind of annoying.

"A hyung," Hongbin grinned, making another drink for the soon-to-be-thirty-year-old. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

"Which one? Jaehwan-hyung? Wonshik-hyung?"

"Neither," Hakyeon smiled secretively, "But you'll find out soon enough," and _winked_ .. Sanghyuk had learnt a long time ago that whenever Cha Hakyeon winked in that way, it never meant any good. _Ever_.

He groaned. "Don't tell me you're trying to set me up again and that's why you had me dress like this, because if yes, I'm leaving."

It wouldn't have been the first time Hakyeon lured him out to hang out just to leave Sanghyuk with a complete stranger in a coffee shop, bar, restaurant, park, basically every single place that was a good destination for a date. He should have seen through his plans when Hakyeon instructed him to look hot and make sure he showed his forehead. He should have known, and yet he obeyed and went, looking like someone who came to find a good fuck.

"Aish Hyogi-- It's not like that, I swear, so just sit back down. I'm not setting you up with him, but not gonna lie, it would be nice if you found someone here tonight while we're here. Get laid, Hyogi, while you can." Hakyeon didn't even look the least bit remorseful, and Sanghyuk had to laugh.

"Aahh seriously..." he muttered, slightly shaking his head with a bitter smile playing on his lips. "I thought we went over this. I don't need you meddling in my private life. I'm leaving, have fun though."

"Sanghyuk, wait!" Hakyeon tried grabbing his arm to stop him from going, but Sanghyuk already had his mind set. He moved away from the older and turned, ready to give Hakyeon the perfect replica of one of his own dramatic exists, just to bump into someone. He blindly reached out to steady the person, out of pure instinct, however, when he looked down to check if they were okay, all air left his lungs at the sight and recognition.

" _Taekwoon-hyung_ ?" he asked, breathless, his heart picking up its pace, stomach shrinking, head swimming, knees going weak. He could hear Hongbin fail stifle a laugh, covering it up as a cough, and Sanghyuk made a quick mental note to beat the hell out of him for that later while Hakyeon exclaimed in delight, immediately springing up from his seat to throw his arms around Taekwoon, the newcomer, the long-time-no-see-friend, the ex.. _the crush_.

"Taekwoon-ah! It's been so long!" Sanghyuk didn't miss the flinch and the slight confusion crossing Taekwoon's face, the mild panic in his eyes at the sudden and affectionate welcome, and all Sanghyuk could do in an effort to provide some comfort was smile meekly at the older.

"It really has been," Taekwoon muttered, inaudible over the loud music, but Sanghyuk still managed to read it off from his lips. They still looked cute and kissable.

"Hyung, that's enough, you're smothering him," Hongbin called out, preparing a fancy welcome drink for Taekwoon, then added, "Let Hyuk greet his hyung as well." And Sanghyuk wanted to die. But not before killing Hongbin first.

"Ah, right!" Hakyeon chirped, finally letting go of the other. "I'm sorry, I'm a little tipsy, but it's still really nice to see you again. And this is Sanghyuk, look how- Sanghyuk-ah! Stand up properly and say hi to Taekwoon, will you?" he scolded, annoyance clear in his voice, and Sanghyuk would have loved to make a remark if not for the complete blankness in his mind upon looking at Taekwoon, after all those years, again.

"Yes, I- I apologise," he hurried to his feet, bowing to Taekwoon formally, cursing Hongbin and Hakyeon laughing at him behind.

Taekwoon just let out a flustered sound, grabbing Sanghyuk by his shoulders to pull him up. "Hyuk-ah, no, there's really no need to-- Oh my god, just-- It's okay," he spluttered, voice so panicky Sanghyuk wanted to disappear, but next thing he knew was that Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon, the crush of his life, pulled him into a hug. It was light and it didn't last long, but still-- the fact, that Taekwoon hugged him out of his own volition, still stood.

"Wow, you've grown so tall!" he gaped, pulling away, and Hakyeon agreed eagerly, complaining how Sanghyuk had probably grown out the entire male population of South Korea. To that, Taekwoon heartily laughed, and Sanghyuk lost his breath once again. He knew he was being kind of irrational, sappy and just utterly hopeless, but he really couldn't help himself when Jung Taekwoon was standing before him after almost ten years, looking finer than ever.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you, hyung."

"Yes, same here," Taekwoon replied, fixing a stray strand of Sanghyuk's wavy hair with a gentle smile before taking a seat to his right. His heart fluttered with a boyish feeling, one he hadn't felt since he was fourteen, and he sat back down in a slight daze, reaching for the drink Hongbin had prepared for him. It was strong, the drink, just the one he needed and he hated how the sly bartender knew him so well...

*

The air was kind of awkward, Taekwoon thought. He didn't know what he expected from this meeting, but maybe not entirely this-- Sanghyuk had excused himself to the restroom some minutes ago, and Hakyeon.. well, he was Hakyeon. He still had a lot to say.

"No, it's just _you_ who has little to say," Hakyeon retorted, and Taekwoon couldn't really say anything to that. He was probably right, Taekwoon was never a man of words after all.

Hongbin had finished his shift shortly after Taekwoon arrived. It was strange to see the little gamer boy from the past all grown up and as Hakyeon's partner, but he had to admit, they made a lovely couple. Hongbin could keep Hakyeon perfectly in check, a thing Taekwoon himself couldn't really do back then.

"I'm back," Sanghyuk took back his seat beside Taekwoon, and Taekwoon smiled, unconsciously roaming over the younger's body once again. It was something he couldn't really wrap his head around just yet, the fact that Sanghyuk was not a boy anymore, but a man. And what a man... He grew tall, taller and broader than Taekwoon, with thighs so thick it was a miracle his black jeans hadn't ripped yet. He had to take a sip each time he -- unintentionally -- looked down at the floor and their legs close enough to touch, which he didn't do often, but still enough times that the alcohol was starting to get to him. It was ridiculous. It was _Sanghyuk_ for fuck's sake, Hakyeon's younger brother by five years, even if adopted.

"Glad you're back," Taekwoon smiled, looking away when the smile was returned. "I actually wanted to give you and Hakyeon both something for your birthdays," he started, straining his voice so even Hakyeon could hear him.

"Oh my god, you didn't have to!" Hakyeon gushed, but even though he said that, he looked happy to receive a present. So Taekwoon stood, taking out the two envelopes from the inner pocket of his denim jacket, and held them out to Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, one each.

"There are couple VIP tickets to my musical inside," he elaborated, Hakyeon's eyes lighting up and immediately turning to Hongbin, pleading to go see the musical together.

"For me, too?" Sanghyuk asked in disbelief, eyes wide, and Taekwoon felt the urge to ruffle the younger's hair, but it was so well styled that he didn't have the heart to, so he just touched a strand instead, smiling.

"Of course. And for a date."

"Oh, Sanghyuk doesn't have--" Hakyeon started, but before Taekwoon could learn what Sanghyuk didn't have, Hongbin quickly cut him off by kissing him on the lips, hard. Taekwoon just blinked while Sanghyuk sighed a sigh that sounded suspiciously relieved.

"Let's go dance," Hongbin insisted, pulling a very confused Hakyeon up from his seat.

"Thought you said you were tired?"

"Yeah, but I like this song."

"Oh, you do?"

Something was off with the way the pair left, but Taekwoon didn't feel like he had the place to ask what was going on. Instead, he reclaimed his seat next to Sanghyuk with his body turned completely to him. "So, what don't you have?"

A cough. "I- I don't have a date," he confessed, bashful, and Taekwoon broke out in a grin. Somehow, the knowledge that Sanghyuk wasn't dating anyone made him feel relieved and that was just stupid. Ridiculous. It was _Sanghyuk_.

"It's alright," Taekwoon mused, reaching out to brush Sanghyuk's hair out of his eyes. It was so soft, he couldn't help not touching, and besides.. Sanghyuk didn't seem to mind the light touches either. "You can bring your mum or a friend, too." The next thing he said, though... well, he was blaming it on the alcohol. "You're so handsome, though. It should be illegal for you to be single," he chuckled, the hand that was playing with Sanghyuk's hair now resting on his biceps. And _oh_.

Sanghyuk's eyes widened, clearly surprised by Taekwoon's words, so he withdrew his hand, turned to his drink, and drank. Hadn't he been so tipsy, he was sure he wouldn't have let those words slip his mouth, wouldn't have let himself be brave enough to touch Sanghyuk in such an intimate way.. but he was tipsy, his anxiety and discomfort for being in such a loud and crowded place long forgotten, and he felt-- brave, felt like he _could_ and he _did_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sanghyuk dip his head, fumbling with the envelope. The silence followed by his reckless words was deafening, even though the club was blasting summer hits on full volume. He somehow learnt how to shut out the noise of his surroundings, all his senses focusing solely on Sanghyuk, so now, amidst all those people dancing and jumping around to the loud music, he felt absolutely and utterly alone.

"Oh my god," Sanghyuk gasped in awe, turning to Taekwoon with sparkling eyes, holding up the Sasuke charm he had placed in the envelope beside the musical tickets.

Taekwoon blushed, suddenly feeling very much embarrassed for giving Sanghyuk something so childish when he was nothing but a man now. In his defense though, he couldn't have known how much Sanghyuk had grown and matured over the years, now could he? Until he arrived in the club, the image of Sanghyuk in Taekwoon's mind was still that of a skinny teen's before hitting his puberty, not this-- this giant man, looking like a million dollars, puberty having done him good. Too good. "Ah, yes..," Taekwoon began, shy, "I hope you still like Naruto."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanghyuk beamed, completely ecstatic. "Naruto is like-- Forever! Just the other week I started watching it again with my nephews because they dared say they like Boruto more and I was like _'How can you like the next generation more than the original??'_ because it just doesn't make any sense?? I mean, Naruto paved the way and-- Oh my god, I'm sorry, I was rambling."

"No, no, it's alright," Taekwoon laughed. "I'm glad you remained a Naruto fanboy at heart. I still remember your Sasuke cosplay, you were so cute," Taekwoon teased, and he had to laugh louder at how flustered Sanghyuk's whole being became at the mention of the memory.

"Wow, Hakyeon-hyung and Hongbin-hyung sure are taking their time dancing," Sanghyuk said, clearly with the intention to change the subject. "You'd think Hongbin-hyung is a modest one, but hyung brings out the shameless even in him."

Taekwoon followed Sanghyuk's line of sight, and soon, out on the dancefloor he saw Hakyeon and Hongbin indeed shamelessly dancing to the heavy beats. He flinched, feeling like he just saw something he shouldn't have -- that something being Hakyeon grinding against Hongbin's crotch with obvious intent and Hongbin visibly _moaning_ \--, so he pursed his lips together, throat suddenly feeling dry. He ordered another drink, a stronger one, and ignored Sanghyuk's worried gaze.

"...Hyung?" Sanghyuk asked, hesitant, full attention on Taekwoon again. He just drank and drank, feeling as bitter as the shot was itself.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Sanghyuk tried again, but Taekwoon didn't answer. He just looked at Sanghyuk, at his handsome face, his worried eyes, his big lips.. then looked out towards Hakyeon and Hongbin, making out on the dancefloor, unbothered by the other couples also flirting and dirty dancing, and then he looked at Sanghyuk again, that young and fine man, and then at his own empty hands.

No, he wasn't okay at all.

"Go dance, Hyuk-ah," he muttered with a smile he knew failed at being encouraging.

Sanghyuk frowned, and before Taekwoon could ask what was the matter, Sanghyuk already leaned in close, his mouth next to Taekwoon's ear and he shuddered, just from feeling the other's breath fanning his ear. "You want to go dance? I'm sorry, I couldn't understand."

His voice, from so close, sent shivers down Taekwoon's spine and he was sure Sanghyuk heard him whimper judging from the smug smile plastered on his face once he leaned back, and he looked so devilishly good in that moment that Taekwoon really didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Sanghyuk was attractive, and he was attracted.

"N-no," he stuttered, avoiding looking into the younger's eyes. "With someone. Anyone, but me."

"Why?" Sanghyuk questioned, confused, his smugness long gone.

"Just--" Taekwoon started, not entirely sure what he wanted to say over the fog clouding his brain, but Sanghyuk's phone lit up with a buzz on the counter, saving him from further explanation.

The younger furrowed his eyebrows while reading, and Taekwoon decided even that serious look looked good on him, then he locked his phone with a click of his tongue that was way too Hakyeon-like. 

"Hyung and Hongbin went home to-- have some more fun in private," he said, wrinkling his nose, and Taekwoon had a feeling that wasn't the exact phrasing of the original message.

"Of course..," Taekwoon nodded, reaching for his drink again, but Sanghyuk was quick and snatched the glass away in time. Taekwoon didn't even have the time to protest, but he did let out a weak _"Ya!"_ just for the show of it.

"Hyung, are you jealous?" Sanghyuk asked, throwing Taekwoon off balance even in his seat. "Do you.. still have feelings for Hakyeon-hyung?"

Taekwoon didn't know what gave him the courage then. Maybe the vulnerable look in Sanghyuk's eyes. Maybe his hesitant tone. Maybe both. Maybe neither. But suddenly, he got curious -- was it only Taekwoon who felt an unexplainable attraction towards the other? Because he just couldn't blame it on his tipsiness anymore. So he propped an elbow up on the counter, turned to Sanghyuk, and with a low voice mixed with mirth, he asked, "Why? Would it bother you?"

It was refreshing to see Sanghyuk being thrown off his track for once, but when he composed himself in less than a second, no heaven or hell could have prepared Taekwoon for the answer about to come.

Sanghyuk got brave, too, Taekwoon could see that in the glint in his eyes, but still he wasn't prepared for Sanghyuk putting one warm hand above his knee, another warm hand over his own, leaning in close with a confident smile playing on his lips. "Yes, yes it would. So do you?"

Sanghyuk was close enough for Taekwoon to smell his cologne. And when Sanghyuk's hand started itching upwards on his thigh, trying to get the answer out of Taekwoon, the consumed alcohol in Taekwoon's system told him only one thing to do -- _do what you want._ And all Taekwoon wanted in that moment was to be all over Sanghyuk, kissing even the life out of him, because there was only so much his touch-deprived mind and body could take.

"Ah-ah," Sanghyuk pulled away, quickly putting a finger on Taekwoon's lips, seeing through his intentions immediately. "Answer me first," he commanded lightly, his forefinger gently drawing over the shape of Taekwoon's lips.

Taekwoon was breathless and shuddering, hot and cold at the same time. At that point, he just _wanted_.

"N-no, I don't," he replied diligently, tongue darting out to have a taste of Sanghyuk's finger, eyes boring into the younger's, his pupils blowing at the bold move.

" _Wow_ ," Sanghyuk breathed, pushing Taekwoon's tongue back into his mouth, Taekwoon wrapping his lips around Sanghyuk's finger, sucking on it with a hum, never breaking the eye contact. "Holy fuck," Sanghyuk practically moaned, and Taekwoon released his finger with a pop, licking his lips.

"Satisfied?" Taekwoon teased, face heating up from the younger's intense stare.

"Not quite," was the murmured response, and next thing Taekwoon knew was Sanghyuk's lips covering his own, his tongue asking for access which he more than willingly gave.

The moan that left Taekwoon when their tongues met, hot and wet and eager, was loud enough for the bartender to hear, who coughed, uncomfortable. So they parted, panting and giggling, both suddenly feeling shy for being caught, but not regretting it. Though Taekwoon had a hunch he would, later, when he sobered up enough to be mortified, but right at that moment he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

*

"I just don't understand," Sanghyuk began, sitting down after Taekwoon in the booth the bartender so kindly directed them to after their nth make out session at the bar. "If you don't have feelings for hyung anymore, why did you reach for your glass grumpily whenever you looked at him and Hongbin-hyung?" It was something that really bugged him.

Taekwoon frowned, a small pout on his lips that Sanghyuk couldn't help but kiss, his heart fluttering at the sight. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"We could," he mused, nuzzling the skin behind Taekwoon's ears, grinning at the soft whimper that caused, "but I'm really curious and I don't think we'll get anywhere without an answer," he added then, grazing Taekwoon's earlobe gently with his teeth. He didn't miss the moan and the curse.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Taekwoon huffed, grabbing dangerously close to Sanghyuk's crotch which resulted in Sanghyuk hissing, having been sporting a sensitive erection for a while now. "And if you're that curious, then fine. I guess I'm just kind of jealous that Hakyeon found someone he's truly in love with, while I'm here, being dumped more times than I can count for being too-- _clingy_. At my age, you know, it would be nice to have a steady relationship, one like Hakyeon and Hongbin's."

Sanghyuk didn't know how to respond. Taekwoon made it sound light, made it sound something simple that didn't really matter, but his eyes spoke volumes of how hurt and lonely he truly was. How he longed to be loved and to love, and Sanghyuk's heart was breaking for him, so with not knowing what to say, he just kissed the older slow and sweet, trying to let him know that he was someone Taekwoon could love, that he was someone who had loved Taekwoon for a long time with a flame that got weaker and weaker the more years passed, but still, it was always there, ever so present, never burning out, not completely.

"All those guys who left you, they never deserved you, hyung," he murmured into Taekwoon's hair, smiling at how his strands softly tickled his lips and nose.

"Ah, Hyuk-ah...," Taekwoon sighed, "I really wish I didn't know who you are."

"Oh?"

"You're just my type," he started, lowering his voice and drawing patterns on Sanghyuk's chest with his delicate fingers, "but I don't think I'm ready to be fucked by the sappy Sasuke cosplayer boy."

Han Sanghyuk, the painfully aroused twenty-five-year-old, took those words to heart, and with a mind determined on erasing that godawful -- but still brilliant -- Sasuke cosplay from Taekwoon's mind, he stood, without a word, and darted out to somewhere in the crowd. He could hear Taekwoon's desperate and confused _'Hyuk-ah's_ , but they were soon silenced by the loud music.

He didn't take acting lessons in college for nothing, he thought, as he turned on his heel, going back to Taekwoon with a confident, charming smile on his face.

Taekwoon looked absolutely confused when he got back, springing up to scold Sanghyuk for leaving him alone, but all words seemed to fail him when he saw Sanghyuk smiling down at him, both hands in the pockets of his jeans. "May I sit with you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, making sure to give Taekwoon a flirtatious glance. "I noticed you've been sitting alone, which should be a crime for someone as pretty as you," he finished off with a smirk, and Taekwoon laughed, shaking his head, finally realising what it was all about.

"Alright..," he muttered, looking up into Sanghyuk's eyes, amused. "And you are..?"

Sanghyuk mildly panicked, not having thought of a persona for himself properly yet, so his brain short circuited to the only name it could muster up in such a short time, "Call me.. _Ravi_."

"Okay, Ravi," he stepped closer, straightening the collars of Sanghyuk's black shirt with a little smile of his own. "I'm Leo."

× × ×

The taxi ride to Taekwoon's home was painful and felt way too long for Sanghyuk, who was constantly under the fire of his hyung's lips and hands during the ride, kissing and touching parts of his body in such ways that had him twitching inside his pants, not being able to wait to be alone and have Taekwoon all to himself.

Their impromptu roleplay was quite short lived. Ravi and Leo outdid their respective egos -- with Sanghyuk becoming bolder and more forward and Taekwoon becoming more confident and charming, the dancefloor suddenly turned way too public for them to display their freshly found affections for each other, and decided it was better for them (and the clubbing people present), if they took things somewhere more... _private_.

So once the door of Taekwoon's apartment locked, Sanghyuk pushed the older to the nearest wall, kissing him with the hunger of a starved and tortured man, pinning both of Taekwoon's hands above his head. Taekwoon keened, kissing back, rivaling even Sanghyuk's fervor. Their kiss was messy, both letting their pent up frustration and want seep into the way they both licked into each other's mouths, bit into the other's lower lip, sucking, tasting the skin with their chests rapidly rising and falling, heads swimming, pants tightening.

Sanghyuk ground his hardness against Taekwoon's, desperate to feel a source of friction, and he relished in the way Taekwoon gasped and moaned into his mouth as a response, asking for more. Sanghyuk smirked, touching his sweaty forehead against Taekwoon's, trying to catch his breath. "Are we really doing this, hyung?" he asked, grinding down again, making the older shut his eyes and curse under his breath, thrusting up instinctively to meet Sanghyuk's hardness again.

"Yeah, so don't you dare leave before fucking me, got it?" Taekwoon glared, his gaze burning, pressing closer to Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk groaned, letting Taekwoon's hands go just to grab onto his waist, bringing their lower bodies flush against each other, so Taekwoon could feel the hardness that he himself had caused.

"I'm not leaving until your neighbours know who you spent the night with, don't worry," Sanghyuk whispered heatedly against the older's pulse point, which earned him a small whine and a desperate thrust up against his cock.

"Then hurry," Taekwoon breathed, dark eyes finding Sanghyuk's, challenging. "If you don't want me to think you're just all talk."

How they got to the bedroom was beyond the younger, but he was determined to show his hyung and also long-time-crush just how much he had meant every word he said. He knew full well that this was a night and opportunity that presented itself this once only, so he figured he might as well just give it his all.

And give it he did. Taekwoon sang the most beautiful melodies under him, sighing and moaning desperate and needy _Sanghyuks_ and _Hyuk-ahs_ into Sanghyuk's skin, skin that he knew was marred by Taekwoon's pretty mouth and slender fingers. He also knew that he himself left marks all over the other's pristine pale skin, marks he knew would fade eventually, faster than his feelings, but if it was the only way he could ever remind Taekwoon to their blissful one night together, then he was not complaining.

" _H-hyuk-ah_ ," Taekwoon suddenly gasped, voice and body trembling, grabbing Sanghyuk's hand gripping the sheet near Taekwoon's head. "Don't-- _fuck_ , don't let me cum yet. I'm so close, but I don't-- _please_ , I don't want this to end, Sanghyuk please," he begged, eyes tearing up from holding back his orgasm on his own, and Sanghyuk cursed, cursed loud, as his own release came without a warning.

" _Shit_ , I'm so sorry," Sanghyuk gasped, mortified, as his body went on autopilot, twitching and slowly thrusting into Taekwoon's warmth still, coming down from his high.

Taekwoon just chuckled, a low and cheeky one. "So you like begging, noted," he mused with a playful smile, gently moving Sanghyuk's sweaty strands out of his eyes.

"S-shut up," he stuttered, embarrassed, burying his head into the older's neck. There went his attempts at impressing his hyung in bed... Wonderful.

"Hmm," the other mused again, guiding one of Sanghyuk's hands between their bodies, down low. "Make me."

"Hyung," Sanghyuk looked up finally, somehow collected, into Taekwoon's eyes. They were glistening with both shed and unshed tears and something more Sanghyuk couldn't quite put a finger on, but it made his breath hitch nonetheless. "You're gorgeous."

Sanghyuk didn't know what made Taekwoon gasp more - his compliment or him starting to gently stroke his length, but he rather hoped it was the first, because if that was their first and last night together, which he knew it was, then he was going to take every chance he got to make the other feel special. With words and actions both.

"You're fucking gorgeous, and everyone in this building will know," he whispered into his ear, not missing the small moan and shivers that caused, before he proceeded to kiss the older's body all the way down, slowly and sensually, stopping at the base of Taekwoon's newly fully erect cock, making eye contact.

Taekwoon gasped, goosebumps rising on his pretty skin as Sanghyuk exhaled around the sensitive hardness. Then with one last deep glance, he took Taekwoon into his mouth. Taekwoon mewled.

× × ×

Taekwoon woke up to two horrifying facts when his alarm went off. Horrifying fact number one: he had love bites all over his body, especially neck, which he didn't know how he would explain to his manager and makeup crew later before starting rehearsals. And horrifying fact number two, which was essentially way more horrifying than the first one: Han freaking Sanghyuk was _nowhere_ to be seen.

Taekwoon had sworn long time ago that he wouldn't cry after a man after just one night, not again, not _ever_ , but the sight of the well-made left side of his bed knocked a hole in his chest and had tears well up in his eyes. There wasn't any proof of Sanghyuk ever spending the night there in his room -- he had half made the bed, left no garments on the floor, not touched anything in the bathroom nor in the kitchen. Everything was in place; the only signs showing that he had actually been there were on Taekwoon's body. A body marked, but not claimed. And it hurt.

It hurt, to be left alone again. To be used for the night and to be left alone in the morning after, all lonely, all cold, all empty. Taekwoon remembered waking up at one point during the night, to the sound of shuffling on his left. He just mumbled something incoherent, maybe telling Sanghyuk to stop wiggling, so the younger caressed his bare arm and placed a warm kiss on his temple. Taekwoon felt content then. Happy and soft. If he dared to be brave, he'd even say _loved_.

 _"Go back to sleep, gorgeous,"_ Sanghyuk had whispered, and Taekwoon, being the naive, hopeless idiot he was, just squeezed the large, warm hand resting on his arm and went back to sleep.

Was it _then_ when Sanghyuk went away? Was it then, despite all his heart-fluttering words and touches, when Sanghyuk left him to wake up alone as if he had never been there? When Taekwoon felt the safest in the longest time, was it then, when Sanghyuk left?

 _That bastard_ , Taekwoon thought, warm tears falling from his eyes, and he hated how he knew, now, that nothing felt warmer than Han Sanghyuk's voice when he had called him _gorgeous_.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I WONT LEAVE THEM LIKE THIS I PROMISE IM GIVING THEM A HAPPY ENDING JUST BEAR WITH ME OKAY THANK YOU T^T <33


End file.
